


forever we'll be

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Tracking/Hunting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has been tracking a lone omega, feeling a bond already forming without the little Jotun knowing. Loki is wandering aimlessly after being cast out from his home after refusing to mate with a member of his family. He would mate with an alpha, if only on his own terms.





	forever we'll be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinBocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/gifts).



> A gift for my dearest writing partner, one of my closest friends, and a joy in my life ♥ Merry Christmas!

Thor watched hungrily from his perch as the small Jotun below stooped, warming his hands by the small fire he had sparked to life. Part of Thor so desperately desired to move from his vantage point and sit by that little fire, to warm his frozen muscle and weary bones, but the other part of him- the part that  _ craved _ the Jotun for what he could give him, that part made him stay very still and stay where his scent could not be wafted down towards his target. Yet, a small part of him wondered how the Jotun might be able to even detect any other scents when his own scent was so wildly powerful that Thor was able to track him from a few miles away in the winter wasteland. For the little Jotun was an omega. Unguarded, unmated, and for some reason, very alone with nothing but a small pack on his back, a thick coat, and neat little fur hat that tucked long black hair under it securely. 

 

The strong, powerful alpha had been tracking his little omega prey for three days, just to be sure the omega was not joining a tribe. So far, it seemed as though he was taking his time, and merely idling around. 

 

So there he was... Beautiful, from the glimpses Thor could see. Gorgeous deep blue skin, flashing red eyes, and of course, that long raven hair, braided tight and tucked inside the hat when the Jotun walked. 

 

Thor was four days late in returning to his own tribe, as they had expected him to return with meat for them. After having buried it in snow to let it freeze, Thor had caught a hold of the strong scent of the passing omega. It was then that the alpha had abandoned his catch, only after marking near it just in case it was still there when he returned. 

 

Which would be as soon as he mated the little omega. He wouldn’t return with food, but instead a mate, and his tribe would rejoice that their most powerful alpha was finally mated. 

 

He would then be able to claim his inheritance of becoming the head of the tribe, and take over for his weakened father, who was no longer strong enough physically to lead, but his influence still was enough to hold onto the power position for a little longer till Thor was ready. 

 

And to be ready, he needed a mate.

 

\----

 

Loki took off his hat, and began to brush out his long hair with half of a broken wooden comb from his pack. As he combed through the silky strands, he stared absent-mindedly into the fire. 

 

_ Fine, if you refuse to mate with your elder brother, you will be cast out. Perhaps the ‘beasts’ you claim you would rather mate you than Byleistr will do you a favor.  _

 

Those were his father’s last words to him before the young omega got up, and started to stuff his pack with his worldly possessions. After his first heat had happened, his father kept him sequestered in their family hut, shut off from everyone else. It was two weeks past the heat that Laufey had decided his youngest would mate with his eldest. But the thought cause Loki’s stomach to turn, even so far away from his former home. Byleistr was cruel, and the only reason he had no mate was because he had beaten his last one to death. The other two before had mysteriously died, but Loki knew that was no well-kept secret either. 

 

Loki knew he did not want to suffer the same fate, but even so, the thought of beasts wandering frozen flats made him nervous, so he had not slept much for four days. 

 

\----

 

Instinct was overthrowing Thor’s willpower, but he also knew it was the perfect time. When the Jotun had unravled his gorgeous hair, a fresh wave of his powerful scent overcame the Aesir, and he slowly began to move from the ridge, down towards the poor little encampment, the snow muffling his approach, as did the cracking of the little magic fire. It excited Thor to know his future mate was a seidrmadr. It was a strong and good match, even if his little Jotun did not know, or would perhaps fight it. 

 

He watched as he approached carefully, not wanting to give the omega a reason to run, for he knew they were both weary, and running would test Thor’s worn patience. It would be better if their first coupling was only as violent as need be. 

 

The little Jotun wiggled, then wiggled again, and stood, moving to the side, his back still to Thor, as he pulled down his pants and hiked up his coat, exposing his perfect blue backside to the cold and, unbeknownst to the omega, Thor. 

 

That was all Thor needed to hasten his pace, but then the strong acrid smell of urine hit the alpha’s senses, and he watched as the omega squatted, releasing a little stream of piss from his cunt. Animal instinct kicked in and Thor ran towards the Jotun, knocking him into the snow. 

 

Loki let out a screech, getting a mouthful of cold snow as he was pushed forward, then turned onto his back, hissing at the frozen snow touching his bared skin. He kicked and fought, the scent of an alpha tackling him. For a blind, panic-stricken moment, Loki though Byleistr had found him, and that sent pure fear through his body. When the Jotun’s hair was pushed away from his face, Loki surged forward, then froze upon seeing the pale face staring at him. 

 

Aesir. 

 

Thor cocked his head slightly, looking into the omega’s eyes for the first time and saw quickly disappearing terror leaving his eyes, and being replaced by curiosity. Without saying anything, Thor took one of his hands away from pinning down the omega, and instead, reached between his legs, groaning softly when his fingers slid against the still wet lips of his little omega’s hot cunt. The rumors that omega Jotun were hairless between their legs was true, and it turned something on inside Thor that he did not know was there, and his mouth watered, for he wanted to taste the sweet nectar between those sweet, long legs. 

 

“No-” Loki gasped, and he tried to wiggle away, but the Aesir kept such a firm grip on him, he was unable to move far. “Wait, please- wait!” 

 

Thor paused, blue eyes flickering back up to meet ruby red. 

 

“I-” Loki stammered for a moment. “I’m Loki.” 

 

The omega part of him had accepted, and released a gush of wet between his legs at the scent of the alpha, and Loki knew he would submit.

 

But he was going to do it on his terms. 

 

“Give me your coat to lay on.” Demanded the omega. The alpha let out a growl, but it was more amused, telling by the smirk on his lips. 

 

“Thor.” Replied the alpha, introducing himself as shucked his coat off, keeping a firm grip on Loki while he did so, then wrapped a strong, thick arm underneath the thin, tiny waist, hoisting Loki up to lay out the coat, letting him sink back into the warm, fur-lined inside, allowing his precious bottom and the back of his thighs respite from the cold. A hungry look was on Thor’s face as he opened Loki’s coat, and pushed up the woolen undershirt to reveal small breasts, that very easily fit into the palm of his massive hand. He squeezed gently, enjoying the way the flesh gave and he let out a satisfied nod. 

 

“These will do nicely when they are swollen with milk for my pups.” He purred, then leaned down, and was delighted when Loki turned his head, exposing his neck in a sign of submission. The alpha licked a long stripe from a thin collarbone up to behind Loki’s ear, satisfied with the taste of his omega’s skin. He would lick him many times during their mated life, and already knew it was a taste he would not tire of. Beginning his inspection, Thor began to bite gently and lick all over the exposed skin of his little Jotun omega. Loki was truly beautiful, with the geometric, symmetrical lines going along his skin, creating sweet ridges for Thor to explore. When they were back home, Thor would spend a few days breeding his mate, and getting to know every intimate part of his body, from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. But for now, Thor would have to be content with licking and tasting what he could. 

 

Loki tensed when Thor dipped his tongue in his belly button, and kissed along the soft skin of his stomach. But the omega trembled more when his little cock was licked up and down, and Loki felt more wet release between his legs. The fact that this alpha was taking his time to  _ suck _ his cock, meant that Loki was going to be very treasured indeed. The massive frame supporting the thick muscles meant Thor was very powerful, and perhaps destined to be a leader of a tribe. It meant he needed a strong mate, omega as Loki was, and he wondered if the alpha had tracked him, or had merely stumbled upon him. Had he noticed the fire was sitting a few inches above the icy ground, and supported by nothing but Loki’s seidr, which gave it a green tinge? 

 

“Ohhh, oh,  _ Thor _ .” Loki gasped, whining as Thor was easily able to take his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking, a finger gently running in between his pussy lips, toying with the little nub nestled neatly at the top. Then, the alpha released his cock, and moved down, sniffing his cunt with interest, inhaling the heady scent deeply, growling in satisfaction when Loki’s soft legs opened wider, letting the alpha see the purple, fat folds of his quim, glistening with just a bit of piss and a lot of wet. Thor’s mouth watered profusely. He had never mated before, but his body knew what to do, and his cock had risen, swelling with the pride of his strong line. He leaned forward, and lapped at the sweet nectar, and growled loudly, the taste somewhat satisfiying the deep desire thrumming in his chest. Above, Loki let out a sweet noise, and it only spurred the alpha on, burying his face in the omega’s pussy, sloppily licking and sucking whatever he could. When Loki made that sweet noise again, Thor repeated the lapping at the tight little nub, delighted inside when his mate made those beautiful sounds. They echoed over the flatlands, and Thor hoped deep within himself that there was someone else out there, hearing how satisfied his gorgeous omega sounded. 

 

Rising up, he kissed Loki finally, his wet mouth sliding against Loki’s pretty lips easily. 

 

“You taste divine. The gods put care into crafting you.” Thor whispered, and was delighted at seeing how it caused a purple flush to grace the top of Loki’s high cheeks. “My little Jotun mate... How you will cause such envy among my tribe, and such awe when I am made leader and they see I have mated as seidrmadr.” 

 

As he said those words, he lined his massive cockhead with Loki’s dripping quim, parting the folds with a slight wiggle of his hips. The omega stiffened, then relaxed, legs coming up to wrap around Thor’s waist. The cold was no longer bothering them as their combined heat seeped into their shared space. 

 

“My alpha is to be a tribe leader...” Loki whispered in awe, more to himself. How different his life would be! It made such sense why Thor was taking his time- Loki was going to be very precious indeed. Jotuns were more likely to have several seidrmadr in each litter of pups, but it seemed the rumors concerning Aesir and their lack of abundant, inherent seidrmadr was very true. Thor looked at him with desire and wonder. 

 

“You can let your beard grow.” Loki said, smiling, and Thor grinned. That much was the same between their kinds- alphas could only grow beards once mated, and omegas were allowed to cut their hair if their alphas allowed it. 

 

“You will keep your hair long.” Thor said, and when Loki nodded, the alpha pushed in, groaning as soon as his cock breached the tight entrance. Loki arched up, gasping sharply as he felt pain, and then a faint pop! He knew it was his hymen breaking, and it sent a surge of arousal through Thor. Loki had no mated scent on him, but even still, knowing he was going to his mate’s first and only sent a wave of possessive lust over the alpha. 

 

Stilling once he was buried to the hilt, thick, globular balls resting against the slightly cold cheeks of Loki’s beautiful bottom, Thor looked down to see Loki’s eyes shut tight in pain. He waited, wanting their first coupling to be pleasant. Even so, he felt a small release of wet pulse out around his cock, wetting the thatch of blond curls at the base of his cock, his sac wetted. 

 

“Loki-” Thor whispered, his voice hoarse from holding back, but he felt the hidden muscles of Loki’s thighs tense, and pulled him down by the waist, their lips meeting in a kiss. The omega let out a whine, and instinctually, Thor knew he was given the go ahead. Slowly, he pulled out till just his thick tip was left inside, then slowly, ever so slowly, pushed back in. The scent of a bit of blood mixing within everything hit their noses, making the alpha roar with lust, and the omega turn his head again in submission. The slow rhythm was abandoned with a few thrusts, and Thor had picked up a steadier, faster pace, his sac smacking against the bottom part of Loki’s swollen cunt lips. Thor’s knot was already swelling, not allowing him to push inside to the hilt with ease, but Loki let his legs drop open. 

 

“Please- please-” Begged the omega in a quivering, high voice, his blue cheeks flushed purple as he reached for his mate to pull him close. “Oh, please-” 

 

Thor did as he requested with those simple words and pushed deeper, letting out a mighty groan that echoed around them as he forced his knot inside. A bit of blood trickled from the Jotun’s tight cunt, but pleasure at being mated overwhelmed Loki. 

 

The thick knot slipped out, and then back in. In and out, in and out, as Thor neared his completion. Loki arched up, shaking, as Thor’s thick cockhead kept pushing against a spot inside of him that was sending intense waves of pleasure through him. With a short scream, Loki suddenly pushed Thor away just enough to make his thick cock leave his gaping pussy, squirting his sweet, hot nectar against the front of Thor’s bared thighs, soaking the lower half of the alpha. Sated in his orgasm, Loki fell limp, and his entire being was trembling in submission and want. Thor smile a lustful smile, and kissed Loki deeply as he seated himself deep within. The orgasm had loosened his little omega and allowed Thor to fuck deep and hard. 

 

A few thrusts in, and the pace staggered slightly, with Loki making an encouraging noise that instinctually all omegas make when they encourage their alpha to empty their seed deep inside. The sound lit another natural instinct within Thor, and he fucked faster, feeling his knot swell. 

 

With a final thrust, he forced his knot all the way in as it swelled, locking in all of the pumps of thick, hot, potent seed his cock pulsed inside of his mate, emptying his heavy balls. 

 

Loki arched up, another orgasm coming over him as he writhed on his mate’s cock, clamping around his knot.

 

Gradually, they calmed, and Thor had Loki’s head trapped between his elbows and forearms, their lips locked in soft, wet kisses. With their lips still connected, Thor brought a hand down to tease one of Loki’s erect nipples, palming the small breast with his warm hand. In his haste to claim Loki, Thor mourned to himself that he had neglected the sweet little buds on his omega’s chest, and made a note to himself to take advantage of the beautiful tits when he had taken his mate home. He fully intended to start encouraging Loki’s milk, to ideally breastfeed before Loki’s belly even started to swell with pups. 

 

For Loki was  _ his _ now, to do with him as he pleased. 

 

With Thor’s knot’s swelling going down, the gravity of being claimed settled upon Loki, and he opened his eyes as Thor parted from his lips, their eyes meeting. 

 

Even with it being moments since their mating was completed, Loki felt the bond. He knew it was there, and he knew it was strong. 

 

He was Thor’s.

 

And despite Loki being an omega...

 

He knew Thor was his. 


End file.
